harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sybill Trelawney
Professor Sybill Patricia4 March, 2004 World Book Day Chat Trelawney was a witch and the professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer, Cassandra Trelawney. She was appointed at Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore in 1980, after making a Prophecy about Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. During her years as a professor, she used to predict the death of a student every year. In 1994, she made another true prophecy about Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. Trelawney was sacked in 1995 by Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, but was allowed to remain at the school. Since 1996, she co-taught Divination along with Firenze. In 1998, Trelawney fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the war, she possibly continued teaching Divination. Biography Early life Very little is known about Sybill's early life. It is likely that she obtained her wand from Ollivander's and possibly attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She may, due to her relation to Cassandra Trelawney, have been a member of Horace Slughorn's Slug Club. Career at Hogwarts Application with Dumbledore In 1980, Sybill arranged a meeting with Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the Hog's Head in order to apply to become the new Divination Professor. Dumbledore, who thought Divination is a subject that should no longer be continued, gave Sybill a chance because she was the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, but was disappointed when Sybill did not show any of her ancestor's gift. After courteously telling her she was not fit for the position, and was about to leave, Sybill entered a trance and made a prophecy about the Dark Lord's defeat. Though Death Eater Severus Snape was eavesdropping, Dumbledore hired Trelawney in order to protect her from Lord Voldemort. Escape of Sirius Black .]] In 1993, Sirius Black, a "dangerous, mass-murderer" escaped from Azkaban and attemped to get into Hogwarts many times. It is unknown how Trelawney reacted when she learned it. Professor Trelawney first met Harry Potter during the 1993-1994 school year, when he chose Divination as his third year elective course. She annoyed Harry to no end with her repeated predictions about his death with the association of the Grim. During the same year, Trelawney read the tea leaves in Harry's cup. She saw four things: The falcon, a deadly enemy; The club, an attack; The skull, danger in your path; The grim, a spectral dog which is an omen of death. Furthermore, during this year, she met her best students; Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who liked her and believed she was a great Seer and a great professor. However, Trelawney did not like Hermione Granger, who thought that she wasn't a true Seer. Trelawney insulted Hermione by telling her that, by reading books she would not have any Seer abilities. Hermione was furious and abandoned the lessons. At the near end of the year she made another prophecy about the Return of the Dark Lord and about the servant who would return to his master. This was correct, as Peter Pettigrew joined Lord Voldemort again. Dumbledore noted that he should give her a raise. Triwizard Tournament In the following year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts and Harry was one of the champions. Trelawney continued to annoy Harry with her predictions about his death. She guessed that Harry had lost his parents because he was born during the winter. However, Harry told her he was born in July. Furthermore, when Ron Weasley asked Lavender Brown to show him Uranus, Trelawney gave them much more homework. Once, Rita Skeeter in the form of a beetle, eavesdropped upon Harry during Trelawney's lesson, when Harry had a crisis. Trelawney believed that it had to do with Harry's scar. At the end of the year, Trelawney learned about the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. The Second Wizarding War had begun. Second Wizarding War The Reign of Dolores Umbridge sacking Trelawney in 1996.]] In 1996, Professor Trelawney was put on probation by Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This led to her becoming increasingly paranoid and obsessed that Umbridge was haunting her. Her fears grew to the extent that she actually turned to drinking, and was always seen drunk with a bottle of sherry in her hand. Eventually, she was sacked by Umbridge, who, in her great dislike for Trelawney, almost threw her bodily from the castle, ignoring the fact that Trelawney was in paroxysms of grief over her dismissal. Before she could be chased off the premises, Dumbledore came to her aid and insisted that she stay at Hogwarts, as Umbridge had no authority to order Trelawney off campus. She was replaced by the centaur, Firenze. However, after Umbridge was removed by a group of centaurs and was returned to the Ministry of Magic, Trelawney was reinstated, though Firenze would also continue teaching Divination. Trelawney was very offended by the fact that Dumbledore kept Firenze teaching and had several arguments with Dumbledore trying to get Firenze fired, though she was conscious of the fact that he had been banned from his tribe. Her failure to get Firenze out of the staff was most likely the cause of the fact that she was a depressional drinker, commonly taking large amounts of alchohol in the form of cooking sherry when upset ( which was almost always). It is uknown whether she and Firenze made up, if she managed to get him fired, if he returned to his tribe, if she finally got him fired, or if she herself was fired because of her near abysmal prediction skills. Protecting Hogwarts from Death Eaters During the 1996-1997 school year, the Hogwarts professors protected Hogwarts from Death Eaters. Trelawney continued teaching Divination, but she was very angry that she had to co-teach with Firenze, a centaur. She complained to the Headmaster about it many times, but she believed that Dumbledore didn't give her much attention. Once, while she went at the Room of Requirement in order to hide her sherry bottles, she heard someone into the room yelling happily. Trelawney asked who was there, but the stranger threw her out off the room.Harry Potter believed (correctly) that the person was Draco Malfoy . She met Harry Potter later, told him about it and revealed to him that Severus Snape was the one who heard the prophecy about him and Voldemort. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Death Eaters got into Hogwarts. Many professors fought against the Death Eaters, however, Trelawney was not among them. Albus Dumbledore was killed by Snape, who left the school. Trelawney possibly attended his funeral. Voldemort's infiltration of Hogwarts .]] After Dumbledore's death, Tom Riddle took over Hogwarts. Severus Snape became Headmaster and Alecto and Amycus Carrow, two Death Eaters, became Deputy Heads. The Carrows gained much power, and used it to torture many students who opposed them. Trelawney tried to protect the students from the Death Eaters. Battle of Hogwarts In the Battle of Hogwarts she fought by dropping crystal balls on enemies' heads, successfully knocking out Fenrir Greyback in this manner and saving Lavender Brown's life. Eventually, the Death Eaters were all defeated, along with Lord Voldemort. Trelawney probably survived the battle and the Second Wizarding War. Later life Her later life remains unknown; she possibly continued co-teaching Divination along with Firenze. Physical appearance Trelawney usually wore gauzy shawls, cloaks and bangles, all covered with shining sequins. She had thick glasses, which caused her eyes to appear about ten times their normal size. She talked in ethereal and misty tones, and appeared to be a heavy drinker of cooking sherry. Personality and traits Trelawney believed that she was a great Seer, although most of her prophecies failed to come true. Furthermore, she liked talking in ethereal and misty tones. Much like Gilderoy Lockhart, Trelawney was sometimes unable to understand who liked and who disliked her, as she did with Harry Potter in 1997. Trelawney also used to predict a student's death every year since she came to Hogwarts, which none has yet came true. According to Professor McGonagall, seeing death omens is a favourite way for Trelawney to greet her class, something that annoyed Harry for his three years with her. She could also be angered when she believed that the students were not interested in her subject, such as Ronald Weasley. She was also very sensitive, as she cried when Dolores Umbridge sacked her. Trelawney was, however, loyal to Hogwarts and defended it during the Battle of Hogwarts, saving the life of her student and friend Lavender Brown. Magical abilities and skills * Seer: Professor Trelawney inherited the Inner Eye from her Ancestor Cassandra Trelawney, although real prophecies made by her were rare. At other times, many would consider Trelawney a fraud due to her seemingly ineffective methods, such as Umbridge, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Despite this, she has made several trivial predictions accurately, such as Neville Longbottom breaking the first cup he would pick, Lavender Brown's rabbit would die, and Hermione Granger leaving the class at Spring. * Non-Verbal Charms: Sybill was capable of using her wand to fling crystal balls through the air without saying anything. Known prophecies Trelawney has made only two known true prophecies. However, some of her predictions seem to have come true, such as Lavender Brown's rabbit dying and Hermione giving up divination, though they may be simply coincidences. When prophesising, Trelawney falls into a trance and does not remember afterward what she has said. True prophecies are recorded by the Ministry of Magic, and copies are stored by them. It is known that the Ministry had a copy of Trelawney's first prophecy, but not known whether the second was recorded. Both prophecies involved Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore expresses the view that prophecies are self-fulfilling, that if the people concerned ignore them, then they will not happen. Nonetheless, he recognises the existence of a special kind of magic which causes them to happen. The Chosen One The first prediction was made in the presence of Albus Dumbledore at the Hog's Head inn Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter, "The Lost Prophecy". . Trelawney was in the middle of an interview for a teaching job at Hogwarts when it happened. Dumbledore reported that he had decided not to give Trelawney the job, but changed his mind when he heard the prophecy. Trelawney herself is not aware that she made the prophecy, merely remembering that she came over faint, which she attributed to not having eaten that day. :"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" This prediction is believed to refer to Voldemort ("the Dark Lord") and Harry Potter, who was born on 31 July. At the time of its prophesying the identity of the approaching one could not be known as he had not been born. The time of year the prophecy was made is unknown, but it was described as 'dark and stormy', so it is possible that the prediction was made at the time of conception of the child foretold, at around Halloween. It later became apparent that the prophecy could have applied either to Harry, or to Neville Longbottom, who was also born at the end of the seventh month on 30 July. Part of the prediction came to pass on the night of 31 October, 1981, when Lord Voldemort's body was destroyed after Harry survived an attack from him, reputedly using the killing curse Avada Kedavra. The attack left Harry with an ability to speak Parseltongue, a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and a mental connection to Voldemort. It was Dumbledore's view that it was Voldemort's choice of Harry as his target from the two possible boys which made Harry the one foretold. Had Voldemort chosen Neville, who was also born at the end of July, then he would have had a different adversary. Both boys had parents who had defied the dark lord thrice. The prophecy as interpreted by Dumbledore to Harry in June 1996 would read: "Someone (Harry or Neville) with the power to vanquish Voldemort is coming...born to those who have defied Voldemort three times (the Potters or the Longbottoms), born at the end of July...and Voldemort will attempt to kill Harry, but Harry will unexpectedly survive...either Harry or Voldemort must be killed by the other because one of them must die...Harry will be born at the end of July..." When Harry and the others arrive in the hall of prophacies, Ron found a prophecy that had a tag which read: : S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. : Dark Lord : and (?) Harry Potter S.P.T. stands for Sybill Patricia Trelawney and A.P.W.B.D. stands for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This can be confirmed due to Dumbledore telling Harry that Professor Trelawney made this prophecy to him. The Servant Rejoins His Master Professor Trelawney prophecised this occurrence subconsciously to Harry Potter in 1994, in her classroom. This prophecy came to pass when Peter Pettigrew's true identity was revealed and he escaped to help bring Lord Voldemort back to health. Other predictions Professor Trelawney has made other predictions, too, some of which happened, though they may coincidental. It is unknown if the rest of them are true. *She told Neville Longbottom to take a blue cup after breaking his first one, because she likes the pink ones. Neville immediately took a cup, broke it, and then later broke his second cup too. *She also asked Neville about his grandmother, saying she may have been ill. *And that he will be late for his next divination class. *She told Parvati Patil to beware of red headed men. Parvati immediately suspected Ron. At the Yule Ball, Harry and Ron, Parvati's and her sister Padma's dates, ignored her and her sister. Two years later, Ron started going out with Parvati's best friend Lavender Brown, who started to ignore Parvati. *She predicted a bout of flu in February, and that she will lose her voice. *That what Lavender was dreading would happen on 16 October. On that day, Lavender got a note that her pet rabbit had been eaten by a fox. Hermione was sceptical, indicating that Lavender could hardly have dreaded her new rabbit dying, and that the death could not have happened on the day the news arrived. *On the beginning of 1993–1994 school year, She told in the whole class that, near Easter, one of their number will leave them forever. It seems that her prediction had happened when Hermione quit the class in disgust near Easter holidays. *At the Christmas lunch, Trelawney at first refused to join the table, since when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley got up from the table first together, but Albus Dumbledore was the first among those at the table to die. Also, she did not take into account of Peter Pettigrew, who was at the time disguised as Scabbers the rat, which would in fact count as fourteen people. ** However, in 1995, thirteen members of the order dined together, and the first to rise was Sirius, who later died. ** Also, you could count this prediction as true - if you count Peter Pettigrew, when there were thirteen at the table, Dumbledore ROSE to greet her when she entered the room. **When McGonagall and her were arguing Dumbledore raised his voice and out of the people dining he was the first to die **Also, after the Battle over Little Whinging, 13 people (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Hagrid) gathered in The Burrow to mourn the death of Alastor Moody. Afterwards, Lupin stood up and offered to look for Moody's dead body. Later in the Battle of Hogwarts, Lupin was killed by Antonin Dolohov. When Dolores Umbridge was appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor during Harry's fifth year, she insisted that Trelawney demonstrate her abilities by prophesying something. Trelawney replied that she saw dark events ahead for Umbridge, which Umbridge immediately dismissed as nonsense. Later, Umbridge was dragged off and imprisoned by centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. *In Harry's sixth year he saw Trelawney coming, and hid from her. As she passed, he saw that she was examining a pack of cards and muttered, "A dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner". She dismissed her own words as nonsense, unaware of Harry's presence or his dislike of her. Later in the year, Harry saw Draco arguing with Snape when he questioned Draco on the progress of his mission for Voldemort. Later Trelawney again met Harry in the corridors, and this time complains that Dumbledore had been repeatedly dismissing her warnings of impending disaster. She looked at some Tarot cards and saw, "... the lightning-struck tower... Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time...". This seems to predict the events of Dumbledore's death on the Astronomy Tower. The Lightning-Struck Tower tarot card (The Tower) is generally considered representative of disaster or life-altering change. Relationships Minerva McGonagall .]] Trelawney and Minerva McGonagall were not the best of friends, and barely maintained civility between them. Minerva had no use for Sybill's subject, Divination, and she believed that Trelawney was a fraud.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Despite her dislike for Trelawney and her teachings, however, Minerva and Sybill would grow to understand one another through their shared hatred of Dolores Umbridge during the woman's tenure as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. When Dolores used her powers to sack Sybill, Minerva was there as a literal shoulder for Sybill to cry on, and she spoke out against Dolores and told her what she thought after the events.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix In many ways, Minerva's relationship with Sybill was similar to Hermione Granger's relationship with Luna Lovegood. It is unknown whether Minerva kept Sybill as Divination Professor after the war and during Minerva's time as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but, seeing as Minerva always valued Dumbledore's views of kindness, Firenze and Trelawney most likely continued to co-teach Divination. .]] .]] Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, two Gryffindor students, seemed to have an exceptionally close relationship with Sybill Trelawney; they had an unwavering faith in the reliability of Trelawney's predictions, and were often seen comforting or supporting her when she was experiencing difficult times. Both of them even became offended on the Professor's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for Trelawney and the subject she taught clear in 1993. When she was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, Lavender and Parvati brought Trelawney some pretty daffodils to cheer her up. On her part, Trelawney seemed to return their genuine affection for her with equal fervor. For instance, she told Parvati that she had the makings of a true Seer, and helped to save Lavender from Fenrir Greyback by dropping a crystal ball on his head during the Battle of Hogwarts. ]] Harry Potter Harry Potter was not fond of Trelawney, as she had an extremely annoying habit of predicting his death (something that did not happen), and told him that he was not talented enough to become a Seer. He eventually came to believe that her subject was a complete waste of time and that she was a fraud, a belief that was shared by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (especially) and Minerva McGonagall. Hence, it came as a tremendous shock to him to learn that, contrary to popular belief, she was not a fraud after all: she foretold Voldemort's return to power (which came to pass in his fourth year), and she was actually the one who had made the prophecy about him and Voldemort. However, this did nothing to improve his opinion of her, and it was revealed that he was glad to be unable to take her subject in his final school years. Despite his dislike of Trelawney, Harry still felt sympathy for her when she was sacked by Dolores Umbridge, as he believed it would be unfair for Trelawney to leave Hogwarts, which she considered her home. Trelawney also fought alongside Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts, but their relationship after the conclusion of the war remains unknown. Hogwarts students .]] With the notable exception of Lavender and Parvati, the rest of Trelawney's students did not like her and her subject. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan even joked during her lessons as they saw the subject as a waste of time. Despite the fact that Ron initially appeared to be in awe of Trelawney and was intensely worried about his best friend Harry when she predicted his death, he grew to dislike her and her subject, and came to share Harry's annoyance over her constant melodramatic predictions of death and disaster. This dislike eventually led him to usually asking Parvati and Lavender to show him several things that are based on rude jokes: once, during a lesson, Trelawney heard Ron ask Lavender where the planet Uranus had been, which led to her giving them an overwhelming amount of homework. Hermione Granger was, unquestionably, the one student who disliked Trelawney the most. In fact, one could say that her dislike of both the teacher and the subject bordered on outright loathing, and was second only that of McGonagall. Ever since her first Divination lesson, she thought that the subject was "very woolly" ''and consisted of nothing but guesswork and frightening people. She even got into a heated argument with Ron over the matter, and furiously stated that it was ''"absolute rubbish" ''compared to her favourite subject, Arithmancy. While one could attribute this hostility to Hermione's narrow-mindness and over-reliance on fact and logic, it was equally true that Trelawney did not help matters for herself, given that she carried on her own melodramatic demeanour and consistently predicted Harry's death. After Trelawney predicted Harry's death for the umpteenth time, Hermione (who was already physically and mentally stressed out with the increasingly overwhelming homework load) finally snapped, and told off Trelawney before everyone. Trelawney angrily retorted by telling Hermione that she was not talented to become a Seer, and that she had never ever met a student whose mind was so ''"hopelessly mundane". ''This turned out to be the straw that broke the camel's back: Hermione simply responded with claiming that she was giving up on the subject, and stormed out of the classroom in a rage - something that amazed everyone, even Trelawney, as none of them expected such an outrageous act from the usually law-abiding and well-behaved Hermione. Despite her deep-rooted dislike of Trelawney, however, Hermione still felt some sympathy for her when she was sacked by Umbridge. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, she indirectly defended Trelawney when Ron commented that she should be sacked, as she felt a need to amend their views of her, given that they now knew that ''real ''prophecies actually existed. This seems to suggest that Hermione no longer thought as badly of Trelawney as she once did. Furthermore, both of them fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts and saved Lavender from Fenrir Greyback. Hogwarts staff .]] The other professors didn't appear to like Trelawney. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, initially believed that she was a fraud, but when he heard her prophecy about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, he hired her, as he wanted to protect her from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. During 1997, Trelawney predicted Dumbledore's death at the Astronomy Tower several times. When Dolores Umbridge sacked Trelawney, Dumbledore defended her, and let her stay at Hogwarts, without teaching. In 1996, Trelawney was angry with Dumbledore, as he led Firenze co-teaching Divination, along with Trelawney. This made Trelawney think that Dumbledore disliked her. Trelawney appeared to dislike Firenze. He was a Centaur and Divination professor since 1995 (when Trelawney was sacked). After Umbridge left Hogwarts, Firenze continued co-teaching Divination, making Trelawney very angry. She called him names, such as “the Nag”, and others. She believed that the headmaster preferred Firenze to Trelawney. However, after the Second Wizarding War, she might have changed her opinion. She also didn't like Professor Severus Snape, who interrupted her during her interview with Dumbledore. In fact, Snape was a Death Eater at the time, and wanted to hear her prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. Sybill Trelawney strongly disliked Dolores Umbridge, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and later High Inquisitor. Umbridge was a sadistic woman who tortured the students. She believed that Trelawney was a fraud and she sacked her. When Dumbledore defended Trelawney and let her stay at Hogwarts, Umbridge was angry with Dumbledore. Umbridge left Hogwarts in 1996, by the end of the school year. She might have had a better relationship with her co-workers after the Second Wizarding War. Etymology Both her name and her surname are related to her future telling ability. "Sibyl" was a priestess in ancient Greek mythology. A sibyl (one "l") is a woman who could look into the future. A sibyl also can be any female prophet. The name is from the Latin sibylla, seer. While "Trelawney" may come from the occultist and seer Dr. Trelawney, from Anthony Powell's ''A Dance to the Music of Time. Alternatively, it may be derived from from a famous cry of defiance from the southwest of England, where Rowling grew up, often shouted at football matches: And shall Trelawney live? And shall Trelawney die? Here's ten thousand Cornishmen who ask the reason why! The cry is a line from The Song of the Western Men, written in 1833 by the poet and parson Robert Stephens Hawker and the unofficial Cornish national anthem. It concerns the march to London in 1688 in protest at the incarceration in the Tower of Jonathan Trelawny, Bishop of Bristol. This could be a reference to Trelawney predicting the death of one of her students every year. The name "Trelawney" comes from the Cornish phrase'' tre-lonow'', homestead of groves, or'' tre-launow'', farm in clearning. Behind the scenes *In the fifth book, Trelawney's first name is misspelled as Sibyll. *Trelawney is portrayed by Emma Thompson in the film adaptations, of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Thompson doesn't appear in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince because she was filming for Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang, despite the fact that Harry Potter co-stars Maggie Smith and Ralph Fiennes also appear in the movie (although, as supporting cast, so they don't have as many scenes as Thompson did). *J. K. Rowling has stated that she does not believe in magic, and does not intend that her readers should believe in it either. She has hinted that the portrayal of Trelawney (a mystic and fortune-teller, perhaps the kind of "magic" that children are most likely to come across) as something of an ineffectual old fraud may be related to this. However, her name and the reference to a grandmother named Cassandra somewhat contradicts this. In Greek Legends, Cassandra was a seer granted true sight by one god, but later cursed by his wrath that she would never be believed. This suggests that perhaps some of Trelawney's pronouncements may be more accurate than is often believed. *Trelawney told Lavender Brown that the worst thing for her would come true on Friday, 16 October. However, 16 October, 1993 was a Saturday. *Emma Thompson had originally stated that she would not return as Trelawney in the last moviesThompson will not return for Deathly Hallows. However, she has since confirmed that she will reprise her role as Trelawney and has already filmed her scenes.Emma Thompson confirms she filmed scenes for Deathly Hallows *Emma Thompson has appeared in several movies with Imelda Staunton; Much Ado About Nothing, Peters Friends, Sense and Sensibility and Nanny McPhee. Alan Rickman, Robert Hardy, Gemma Jones and Elizabeth Spriggs also starred in Sense and Sensibility. Maggie Smith and Ralph Fiennes also appear in Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang. *Professor Trelawney was also referenced in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone by a locked door on the seventh floor that states if Harry trys to open it "Do not disturb , crystal gazing". *Oddly enough, many of the predictions made by Trelawney and others during the third year come true. Ron does in fact go through trials and suffering during the hunt for the Horcruxes, and ends up happy from the experience since he becomes closer to Hermione. Harry does come into a great sum of unexpected gold; his inheritance from Sirius after his death. Harry also ends up working for the Ministry of Magic, although it is unknown if he ever became Minister. Though Trelawney seems to have been making it up at the time, seeing a death omen in Harry's cup, Harry did face his own death in 1998, although he did not actually die. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references es:Sybill Trelawney fr:Sibylle Trelawney ru:Сивилла Трелони Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Professors Category:Seers Category:Wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies